The present invention relates to a wave-shape generator for electronic musical instruments, and more particularly relates to an improvement in the construction of a wave-shape generator incorporating a wave-shape memory and adapted for use on electronic musical instruments.
Wave-shape generators incorporating wave-shape memories are widely used in electronic musical instruments for generation of musical tones, generation of envelope wave-shapes, and generation of a wide variety of control wave-shapes for musical tones. Such wave-shape generators for electronic musical instruments are roughly classified into two major groups, one being successive read-out type wave-shape generators and the other being skipping read-out type wave-shape generators.